


Submission

by BlessedMasochist



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessedMasochist/pseuds/BlessedMasochist
Summary: Mayor Oswald Cobblepot enjoys shedding his new responsibilities by submitting himself to his trustworthy Chief of Staff Edward Nygma, who is all too happy to take control.{PWP, takes place in a Gotham without Isabelle}





	Submission

"Do you remember the safe word?"

It was an unnecessary precaution, as the word never changed, but it had become a part of their routine nonetheless.

"Umbrella... I could never forget".

A soft, sheer length of purple fabric was secured over his eyes, obscuring the already limited view of the dimly lit room. "Is that too tight?", Edward asked, voice carefully metered and low. "No", came the simple reply, smaller man relaxing beneath his lover's touch. His wrists were tied above his head with a similar cut of cloth, secured firmly around a metal loop in the iron-wraught headboard. Oswald's breathing was even, though it came more quickly as cool fingers gently rubbed the skin around the tightly knotted fabric. He was bare, as he often was during their games, Edward typically preferring to remain clothed as he pleasured his petite man, waiting until the last minute to shed his clothing- just before plunging inside his bound lover.

What a beautiful sight Oswald was, cheeks flushed beneath the edges of his blindfold, knees pressing together in a vain attempt at providing himself with friction as his cock lay hard against the swell of his stomach. "Ah, ah~" Edward cooed softly, nudging his little bird's legs apart to sit on his knees between them, long fingers running down his chest and sides, goosebumps cropping up in their wake. He loved having the Mayor of Gotham like this, at his mercy, willingly conceding his power to a nobody like himself, begging for his touch.

Edward was the only person to be trusted with such responsibility, worshiping the other man's bound form with his teeth and tongue, making his way down the side of his neck. Oswald moaned softly, raising his hips to rut against his lover, squeaking as Edward pinched one of his nipples firmly in warning. "Don't make me tie your ankles, it won't be good for your leg", he warned sternly, sucking a dark bite mark against the arc of his collarbone. "Sorry...", Oswald breathed, chewing on his lower lip with a soft whine.

The Chief of Staff continued the slow worship of his lover's body, mouth exploring the hidden sensitive spots over the gentle bumps of his ribs and the jut of his hip, finally coming to rest between his legs, cheek resting against the hard, warm flesh of Oswald's cock. "Ed..." he whined softly, twitching against him. "Patience, dear Mayor", he replied, tongue darting out to taste the precum beading on the tip, eliciting a gasp from the red-faced leader.

Lips soft and scarcely there, Edward pressed open mouthed kisses over the flushed shaft, sucking gently as he finally took the weeping head between his lips. "Ed!", Oswald gasped, unable to keep from arching into the wonderful sensation. He could feel the woven scratch of suit fabric against his thighs, moaning softly as he registered the exchange of power between them; the king of Gotham lay bare before his advisor, who knelt fully clothed and content to worship him lazily for hours on end before succumbing to his own desires.

"Hmmm", he hummed softly around his mouthful, neck bobbing shallowly in a manner far more teasing than satisfying. "More...", Oswald demanded, voice thin and breathy.  Edward contemplated this request for a moment before letting the cock slip from his mouth noisily. "Hm... No..." he replied, grasping a squishy thigh in each hand, pushing them up and apart to bare his lover's dusky pink hole, finally running a dry fingertip over the sensitive pucker with a smirk as his ears picked up on the subtle sound of the mayor sucking in a deep breath. "I think I would prefer to taste you here", he murmured, using that low, breathy voice that made Oswald's skin tingle.

Edward's breath was hot between his legs, lips kissing and sucking the soft skin of his thighs, nipping at his left cheek as he continued his journey inward, finally reaching Oswald's twitching hole. His tongue darted out to lick a generously wet stripe over it, smirking inwardly as the mayor gasped. The action was repeated again and again until the room was filled with the vulgar wet sounds of sucking and moaning. His little bird was opening up nicely for him.

A disappointed whine escaped Oswald when Edward's mouth moved away, but a glob of something chilly dripped against his eager hole quickly replaced the sensation. He yelped, though he could to little more than tug at his silken bonds, squirming helplessly as it oozed cooly down the crack of his ass.

"Settle down Oswald~"

A fingertip bore gently against the ring of muscle, teasing it apart languidly as its owner observed the way it made the muscle in Oswald thighs tremble. Not unkindly, he repositioned the smaller man, propping his disfigured limb gently against his shoulder for support as he pressed a long finger inside without warning.

"Ah~!"

Edward smirked, delighting in the sound and the sight of the mayor so flushed and needy. "Would you like another, Oswald?" He asked, withdrawing the single digit to rub two against his slick hole. "Yes please..." came the shaky reply. "Correct answer, very good" Edward smirked, pushing inside. Another beautiful moan accompanied the action, and the chief of staff could not resist a repetitive, shallow thrust, reveling in the sounds made for his ears only. "Would you like more, Oswald?", he asked once more, curious to see if the little bird's pleasure was clouding his reason.

He was not disappointed, lips curling into a wide grin as the petite man cried "Yes, yes, please!" in an exceedingly wanton manner. "Tsk tsk, if the people of Gotham could see you like this; tied up, begging for my fingers in your ass like a little whore". Edward chewed on the syllables, letting them roll over his tongue and into Oswald's ears. "Yes- I'm your whore, Ed _please_ -!", the mayor gasped, sounding not unlike the former rat snitch that had once begged for his life at least twice a week. "You always know just what to say to get what you want Oswald..." Edward chuckled lowly, three long fingers disappearing inside of his lover with ease. It was likely that Oswald was ready for his cock, but where was the fun in giving him  _exactly_ what he wanted?

He took his time, fingertips dragging at the sensitive ring of muscle, delighting in how it twitched and quivered beneath his touch. "You're so loose now I can almost see inside you...~" Edward taunted, sliding both index fingers inside to spread his hole apart, doing just that. How scandalously intimate a sight it was. The quivering pink insides of his lover disappeared as quickly as they had appeared, Edward found himself unable to wait any longer; he had to be inside of Oswald immediately.

"Are you ready for me?" he asked lowly, hands moving away from the other man entirely, much to his disdain. Oswald's ears strained to pick up on the soft sounds of Edward undressing himself; the slide of fabric on fabric, the clink of his belt buckle against the wood floor, and finally, after an agonizing wait he was gifted with the taller mans hot skin against his own, legs raised once more in preparation for their final act.

"Now beg", Edward purred into his ear, the head of his aching cock sliding wetly over Oswald's twitching hole. This was his favourite part, the part when his little bird surrendered the last bit of his control, handed himself over without shame.

"Ed... I need your cock in my ass, fuck me please"

That would do, he could wait no longer. With a firm press he was inside, pushing deeper until his bony hips connected with the soft round of  Oswald's ass. They both groaned in union, taking a brief pause to appreciate the intimacy of becoming one. It was a short moment, each unable to wait long before moving against the other, both desperate to reach their peak. Oswald lamented the loss of vision the blindfold afflicted, wishing he could see the look of pleasure that was surely painted across his lover's face. It was well tied, as were the bonds around his wrists, despite his desperate tugging.

  
Edward could feel his end approaching, leaning forward to growl softly into his little bird's ear "I am going to cum inside you now Oswald... Would you like that?"

The petite man nodded furiously, eyes rolling back as his lover struck a particularly sensitive spot within him. "Please, yes, please Ed!"

With a smirk, his thrusts sped, abandoning his precious control in favour of absolutely pounding Oswald into the mattress, tossing his head back with a loud moan as he finally came deep within him, as promised. Without pause, the devoted advisor grasped his lover's length in hand, giving three rough strokes before Oswald spilled into his hand. "Oswald you are such a good boy" he breathed, pressing a firm kiss to his temple as he pulled out.

The blindfold was the first to go, the smooth slide of sweaty fabric accompanied by feather light kisses over his cheeks and nose. Next came his wrists, each gently untied, kissed, and rubbed before being placed at his side. "You did so well" he praised, settling against Oswald's side to stroke his damp black hair.  The smaller man said nothing, relishing the pulse of pleasure still resonating within his frame, but snuggled against Edward mutely with a faint smile. A silent thank you; Edward considered those the best sort of gratitudes.

[ **IF YOU LIKE MY WORK, PLEASE CONSIDER A DONATION!** ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fko-fi.com%2F1446FF0JCQ5X9%23&t=Y2YyMzhiODNhNzY2YjE0NjZhYTBlY2IxNGJkMWY1NDU4ZTI1ZjgwYyw3ZHZNV29QRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AeaHQfy_K-591dBDBRMHtLA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fitsthepenguin.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F186163496524%2Fa-quiet-moment&m=1)


End file.
